


Friend-Girl

by Alsike



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica doesn't like being the friend-girl. Carol doesn't really remember much about what being friends with Jess meant. Asking is always a valid option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend-Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I ship this ship with the fiery shippiness of fire, as a friendship too. And I have done so for... maybe 10 days?
> 
> I am not caught up on anything, particularly Captain Marvel (as I was still going through the 50+ Ms. Marvel backstory issues when my Unlimited subscription ran out), nor Hawkeye. And I do not know if this fits in continuity at all. But... imagine a continuity where it fits.
> 
> Apologies for everything that is wrong.

“The worst thing is, I thought we were friends.” Jess slumped forward, legs hanging off the edge of the rooftop, feet swinging.

Carol settled down next to her, hesitant.

“We talked about stuff. He got it, I thought. He was as much of a fuck up as me.” Jessica huffed out air. “Now I don’t know, is he more of a fuck up or am I? Which is worse? Cheating or getting cheated on?” Jess slumped further. “He didn’t even think it was cheating. I was the friend-girl. Maybe that was the problem. We were friends who had sex. How do you date someone who really knows you? You don’t want to deal with all the shit of someone you want to be romantically involved with. You want them to be perfect.” Jess scowled.

Carol kicked the building absently. She liked it when Jess talked to her like this, free, as if she’d forgotten that Carol’s head was all messed up, as if they were still the close friends everyone told her they were. She was trying to put things together about Jessica, figure out who she was, how to interact with her in a way that would rebuild their bond. She wanted to have a bond again. Apparently she’d never had much of a relationship with her parents. Boyfriends didn’t stick around. But Jess had been important, she thought. Maybe she hadn’t realized how important, before she gave up her memories to save the world, or whatever, but without them, without all those little bonds, without connections, well, she was lonely.

“Were we ever friends who had sex?”

Jess swiveled, eyes going wide and shocked behind her yellow goggles. “I, uh, _what_?”

Carol made a face. It was always awkward to bring up her lack of memories, but better keep it front and center than pretend and have to deal with the look of betrayal every time someone remembered. “I was just wondering. You’re beautiful. I’m… apparently pretty casual about hook-ups.” She wrinkled her nose. Simon showing up with flowers had been awkward. But he was just the first. The ‘I hear you’ve lost your memories and now maybe you’ll give me a second chance’ brigade was in all particulars, terrible. “I thought we might have…”

Jess narrowed her eyes. “Overindulged in wine coolers and engaged in some lesbian experimentation? We’re not in _college,_ Carol.”

Carol shrugged. “According to my file, I didn’t go to college, and… neither did you. We’re overdue for it.”

Jess snorted. “I’m not sleeping with you. You’ll just make me feel awkward and jealous and bad about myself.”

Carol pressed her lips together. She’d managed to figure out that Jess hadn’t got an ounce of self-esteem, and it was starting to make her angry. “Awkward, I’ll give you. But you are one of the most beautiful people I know, Jess. You have nothing to be jealous of or feel bad about.”

Jess was smirking at her. Carol narrowed her eyes. “What?”

“You’re not so hot that I’d feel bad comparing myself to you, egoist.”

“Well, what did you mean, then?”

Jess’s expression dropped and she looked away. “I’ve had enough of being the friend-girl. I don’t want another relationship where cheating isn’t actually cheating because we’re just passing the time together.”

And that didn’t sound like an ‘I’m not interested.’ It sounded… a lot better than that.

“Okay,” Carol said. She reached out and took Jessica’s hand. Jess looked up, startled. “When I ask you out, it won’t be as my friend-girl.”

“ _When_ you ask me out?”

Carol raised an eyebrow. Jess’s cheeks were turning amusingly red. She looked away quickly, her hair lashing her face.

“Not as a friend-girl?”

“Nah,” Carol said, bumping their shoulders together. “Exclusive.We could call it… going steady? Or I could give you my class ring?”

“Carollllll,” Jessica groaned. “I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“You’re the worst.”

Carol just grinned at her. Jess glared back, but she didn’t let go of her hand.

 


End file.
